Manga
by ArtistKurai
Summary: The boys get caught with... questionable reading material by Yankumi. Stupidity ensues when Yankumi gets caught with some of her own. Rated T because I'm paranoid. Written for OtakuShuichi.


Disclaimer: I don't own any characters. They all belong to Morimoto Kozueko.

* * *

><p>It was another day at Kurogin Gakuen. All the good students were sitting dutifully in their classes, paying attention to their teachers like the good boys they were. But downstairs, in the other building, the rambunctious boys of class 3D were loud, rowdy, and joyfully letting the day pass by them. As said, it was a normal day. <p>

As per usual, a tardy Yabuki Hayato entered the classroom and greeted his classmates. "Ohayo," he called and passed through the unorganized desks to get to his own. "Ohayo, Ryu," he greeted his best friend. 

"You're late," Odagiri Ryu returned the greeting. 

Once seated, Hayato turned to greet the rest of their group of friends. "Ohayo." Takeda Keita and Tsuchiya Hikaru returned the greeting, but their black-haired friend was too occupied to notice. "Whatcha got, Hyuga?" asked Hayato. 

"Huh?" responded Hyuga Kosuke, after hearing his name. "Oh, check this out!" he said excitedly. In his hand was a colorfully-designed manga. "You've got to read this." Without waiting for permission or even a response, Hyuga was out of his seat and shoving the book under Hayato's face. "Is it not awesome or what?" 

Ryu didn't make a move to join his friends in looking at the enticing manga. He was certain that it was something dirty, if the busty schoolgirl on the front cover gave any indication. Sure, Ryu liked girls, but he respected them too much to read anything like that, whether the girls were real or drawn. 

As the boys were admiring the piece of literature their friend introduced to them, a feminine form appeared over them. "What are you reading?" asked Yamaguchi Kumiko. With a start, each boy jumped and turned to their teacher. Each of them tried and failed to hide it behind their backs until they eventually dropped it and it fell to the floor. 

Ryu just smirked. Yankumi had greeted him with a smile and a polite good morning before moving around his desk to sneak up on the others, so he knew she was there the whole time. "Baka," he muttered under his breath. 

Much to the horror of her favorite group of students, Yankumi leaned down and picked up the comic. All hearts, except Ryu's, pounded in fear as their young teacher flipped through the book and scrutinized some of the pages. "This is really well drawn!" she said cheerfully, and Ryu couldn't contain the snort of laughter as his classmates all fell over on each other. "But now isn't the time for reading adult manga, so I'll just take this with me and keep it in the desk so you can get it at the end of the day. Ne?" Without waiting for an answer, the young woman bounded to the front of the room, happily greeting the class as a whole on her way. The four at the back of the room just stared in shock; Ryu still had his smirk in place as he looked from his friends to his teacher. 

The rest of the day went on as it usually did. Yankumi taught her little heart out, all the while being ignored by her loud and playful gaggle of students. Finally, the end of the day was signaled by the ringing of the school bell, and all but five boys ran out to enjoy their afternoon. In the chaos of 3D vacating the school, the guys didn't notice Yankumi turning away from them and huddling behind her desk facing the blackboard. 

After packing up their belongings, four of the five scurried to the teacher's desk. As the leader of class 3D and their own small gang, Hayato was at the front of the group. "Ano, Yankumi," he began a bit nervously. He couldn't see what she was doing with her back to him. "Could we have the manga back now?" Yankumi didn't answer. 

"We promise we won't bring it to class anymore," Hyuga tried to appease their teacher. They were still ignored. "Yankumi?" 

Needless to say, the boys were exceedingly confused by their teacher's behavior. Never before had she ignored them, especially when they were trying to repent, so Hayato and the group snuck around the desk to find out what was so important that Yankumi wouldn't hear her students. What they saw startled them completely. "Yankumi!" the boys, minus Ryu, shouted. 

"Huh?! What is it?" asked Yankumi, and she jumped up from her seat, ready to take off her glasses and pull out her pigtails if need be. Seeing nothing amiss with her favorite students, she settled down and relaxed her stance. "What's wrong?" 

The boys faced Yankumi with looks of disappointment on their faces. Everyone except Ryu that is. "What are you reading, Yankumi?" asked Hayato, holding the book his teacher had been reading. He put his hands on his hips like a mother scolding her child. A gasp escaped the young woman. Busted. 

"Wh-what are you talking about?" Yankumi stammered, trying and failing to diffuse the situation. She gave the boys an innocent grin, which they knew was anything but innocent. 

"You told us we shouldn't be reading adult manga during school," admonished Hayato. "And the second the bell rings to dismiss class, we find you reading manga about men in fundoshi!" To punctuate his point, Hayato opened the book to a particularly close-up drawing of a young man in only a fundoshi. 

"Care to explain yourself?" asked Take, and he and Hyuga leaned in closer, trying to appear threatening. Yankumi desperately tried to come up with something to get her out of the mess she had gotten herself in, but her mind was blank. 

"Alright! You caught me!" she relented. The boys just laughed, and Ryu smirked slightly from the back of the group. "I was reading an adult manga at school! But I wasn't reading it in class." 

"Neither were we," countered Tsucchi. "We had it during homeroom before class started." Hayato and Take raised an eyebrow and Hyuga leaned in even closer. Ryu's smirk stayed in place as he watched the unnecessary silliness his friends and teacher were causing. 

"Okay," said Yankumi, "we'll compromise. Manga will only be read before I get to class and after all students have left at the end of the day. Deal?" She looked each boy in the eye. 

"Deal," agreed Hayato on behalf of everyone. Hyuga, Take, and Tsucchi nodded their agreement, and Ryu just rolled his eyes and looked toward the back of the room with a smirk of amused satisfaction on his face. 

With that settled, everyone decided it was time to go home. As they walked, Take, Hyuga, and Tsucchi went on ahead of the others, leaving Ryu, Hayato, and Yankumi behind them. "I really don't see why you guys read that stuff," commented Yankumi. 

"We don't see why you read that stuff," Hayato fired back. Ryu turned to look at the older woman, his eyes conveying the same thing Hayato just said. The teacher blushed and paused a step. "You know," added Hayato, also stopping," if you ever want to see real men in fundoshi..." He and Ryu exchanged glances and turned to look at their teacher. "Ryu and I know a good photographer." Yankumi's jaw dropped to the ground at the offer, and Hayato and Ryu just walked away with satisfied smirks on their faces.

* * *

><p>Please review! I love knowing what you think about my stories.<p> 


End file.
